


Ironblood Chronicles: Recollections of a Chancellor

by Deutschlaand



Category: Azur Lane (Anime), 碧蓝航线 | Azur Lane (Video Game)
Genre: Azur Lane - Freeform, Dark, F/M, Ironblood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deutschlaand/pseuds/Deutschlaand
Summary: Everyone has heard of the Commander, often referred to as "Shikikan" who sits in an office most of the day doing paperwork or leading sorties on the seas against the sirens. However, in the heart of Berlin, the Ironblood Capital, lives a man known only as the Chancellor. Some call him evil. Others dislike him for his association with Ironblood and consequentially the Crimson Axis. Most do not even know he exists. Who is this man? What role does he play in the never-ending conflict between Azur Lane, the Crimson Axis, and the Sirens?
Relationships: Chancellor/Bismarck (Azur Lane)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	Ironblood Chronicles: Recollections of a Chancellor

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! I am excited to embark on my first fanfiction. I am obviously an inexperienced amateur, so please excuse any errors or confusing plot points. As you probably inferred already, I am an Azur Lane fan. The Chancellor (Otto von Bismarck) was mentioned once by Bismarck during the Scherzo of Iron and Blood event, and I feel like making a story about an Ironblood leader character would be interesting. Since Manjuu doesn't officially have him as a character, I have some latitude with character development. Please feel free to leave your thoughts and opinions as I write this piece. Suggestions and criticism are always welcome. I am currently an AP English student in the U.S., so my grammar and punctuation should be satisfactory. Yes, we all know how much of a pain it is to read a poorly written fanfic, so I do not want to burden you all with that. I plan to switch between first person and the third person limited perspective, with an occasional breaking of the fourth wall. Inspiration comes from a piece from the similar "dark" genre "Devil's Paradise" by AnotherAppleJuice.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any intellectual property rights to Azur Lane, both the video game and the anime series. All of that belongs to Manjuu, Yostar, and Yongshi. Ironblood is their adaptation to Nazi Germany in World-War II, so I want to make it clear that the Ironblood in this fanfic runs on a completely separate timeline. The Chancellor is not Hitler, and there will be no mentions or implications of National Socialism or other hateful ideologies in this fanfic. I'm not a snowflake that gets offended by everything, but I understand that acknowledging the bad parts of history and not enabling it is important.

**Thump. Thump. Thump Thump.**

The sounds of hundreds of heavy boots hitting the concrete parade square reverberate across the walls of the presidential mansion. The marching band could be heard playing German marching songs, the drum major hitting the drum, tubas playing the bass line, trumpets blaring their fanfares all in sync with the marching cadence. Today is a rather lovely day. The sun is shining, birds are singing, everything seems to be jolly. Well, not so jolly for one man. In the grand bedroom of the presidential mansion, a figure rises from the bed. After carefully putting on a grand uniform, the figure yawns.

"Koln!"  
 _"Ja mein Kanzler?"_

"Let's begin today's paperwork."  
 _"At once mein Kanzler."_

"And get me some coffee too!"  
 _"Jawohl!"_

The Chancellor sighed, another day to conquer, another adventure to embark on. The Azur Lane raids have been ramping up over the past week and Eagle Union combined with the Royal Navy, has been gaining ground. Pretty soon, the allies will be near the shores of the Sardegna Empire. A smirk glazed the Chancellor's face, knowing that the Azur Lane commander is playing into the Chancellor's hands. This is going to be fun, he thought to himself. His cheerful thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Koln bringing the coffee and putting stacks of papers on the Mahogany desk. 

"I'll do this stack and you do that stack."  
 _"Aww. Kanzler, you work too hard. Let me get the bigger stack._

"Fine.", the Chancellor sighed, "Your work brings glory to the Fatherland... I am very proud of you. I could not ask for a better secretary like yourself. It is you that works too hard."

 _"Lighten up dear. We still have a full day of work ahead of us."_  
  
Koln hummed happily to herself as she moved through her stack of paperwork. She has been the Chancellor's secretary as long as she could remember, and deep down, she has a crush on the Chancellor. Twirling her pen in one hand and spinning a luger in the other, Koln moved through the work with efficiency. Ammunition orders, messages from the front lines, the prisoner rosters, and pretty much all the administrative things went through her. When the execution orders come through, Koln doesn't even have second thoughts.   
  
_"Fifty-two people up for the firing squad today. You must be in a good mood."_  
"What are you suggesting, Koln?" the commander inquired.

 _"Well, looking at the budget... just get rid of the two hundred we captured from our advance in Normandy... they deserve what they have coming for them anyways."_  
"That will be two hundred and fifty-two executions today. Lovely."

 _"Hehehe."_  
  
The Chancellor understood that keeping more prisoners would eat away from his budget, and deep down, he liked Koln's evil side. A knock on the door interrupts the two and in comes Bismarck with the reports on the commissions. Bismarck was furious with her results. The Royal Navy chased her up and down the Atlantic and harassed her all the way back to Ironblood waters. Bismarck barely had the energy to walk from the port to the mansion. 

_"Chancellor, why can't we just get everyone together and annihilate the Azur Lane?"_  
"It is more fun when they actually think they are winning. Don't ruin the fun, Bismarck."

_"Well then, do something for once. We are running everywhere, playing the defensive game, letting them intimidate and make fun of us. What will our glorious nation look like to the world if we cannot achieve simple naval supremacy?"_

"In due time, we shall my dear Bismarck. Patience is a virtue."

_"What happened to everyone FEARING me Chancellor? I want the Prince of Wales to cower in fear when my guns fire. I want those biplanes from Illustrious and Ark Royal to fly away in fear when my anti-aircraft artillery goes rat-tat-tat! I want Hood to just explode!”_

"And so you shall. Get rested and repaired. You are doing a great service to the Fatherland."  
  
Just as Bismarck walked out, another figure walks into the presidential suite. A stout figure with yellow eyes, a black skirt, and tentacles strolls in. Observer Alpha was having a wonderful day, and with project Orochi in the Sakura Empire almost complete, the day could be no better.

_"Good Morning, father..."_


End file.
